


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 229: Encrypt / Decrypt. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 229: Encrypt / Decrypt. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

The Master wants to live forever. Funny. He knows just the man to ask how.

The Master treats Jack like a computer program. The only way to determine exactly how he works is to take him apart, reducing him to his components.

Computers don’t scream, usually, but that just makes it more fun.

In the end, the Master can’t quite figure out what makes Jack immortal. It’s not something that can be reproduced, obviously. There’s no essence of the Time Vortex stuck inside him, or anything so simple.

This conclusion doesn’t stop him from playing around with Jack, of course.


End file.
